


Letter from me to you

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from me to you

“Back in my day, I could be with another man freely. No one judged and those who did were swift to close their mouths. I wish we could go back in time, so you wouldn’t have to be so ashamed of me. So our love wouldn’t be accompanied by shifty eyes and kisses that end too soon.

I could imagine it, you know: you in a toga, sword at your side and bright hair billowing from the chariot’s speed. You’d be a terrible soldier you know that? Can’t take orders, can’t sit still under the sun’s rays. High priests would tell you to pray for mercy because you’ll surely end somewhere unsavory, the generals would loathe you, but the poets; the poets would idolize you and your bravery, your lips so full of temptation and I think that’s all you’d pay attention to.

I would idolize you too: the hands that would be bare of leather worn from holding a sword, your legs peeking out of your skirt all white skin and shapely muscle, your body exposed in the public roman baths. Oh, yes I would idolize you. I'm imagining it now, a metal chest plate that would do no justice and a skirt that would make up for it, though for the life of me I can’t imagine you without your hat.

Oh, but listen to me, an old fool talking about, ‘what ifs’. As if we aren’t tiny miniatures made from plastic and mold. As if we haven’t awoken in a world that has come to hate relationships of same sex.

Oh, but only if.”

 

-Your love...

No, not your love.

 

-Your secret shame-

 

Gaius Octavius.

 

 


End file.
